Character meme
by Sasuki-Senpai
Summary: I couldn't help it...I had fun though? I lack the sense of my humor... This is made for fun...


Hellow thar!

I found this person who did this meme, I couldn't help myself. I you are the owner of this meme, tell me _.

**Pick 12 names randomly before reading the rest.**

1. Gon

2. Killua

3. Illumi

4. Hisoka

5. Kurapika

6. Kuroro

7. Biscuit

8. Feitan

9. Phinks

10. Machi

11. Kite

12. Leorio _

**Have you read a 6/11 fic? Do you want to?**

Kuroro/Kite?

…

I doubt there is any.

If there is, no.

**Do you think 4 is hot? How hot?**

Hisoka…

With his hair down, yes.

Get the thermometer, let's check cuz it's burning up XD

**What would happen is 12 got 8 pregnant?**

Leorio got…Feitan pregnant…

What is this…?

I don't even…

**Can you rec any fic(s) about 9?**

Phinks…

I think so? Yes, I have. A lot actually. What? He's always in a fic in whatever I'm reading.

**Would 2 and 6 make a good couple?**

Killua and Kuroro…

No. Hell I don't know…I guess so?... Nope, no, no, no.

**5/9 or 5/10? Why?**

Kurapika/ Phinks or Kurapika/Machi.

This is an odd question…

Is it odd I like these couples?

Just minor not…major.

**What would happen if 7 walked in on 2 and 12 having sex? **

Biscuit walks in on Killua and Leorio having sex.

Well what da ya know?

Hell that'd be hot. Wait what?

**Make up a summary for a 3/10 fic.**

Illumi/Machi

…

Um….I don't know. I'll try? O_o

No...I'm sorry I couldn't think of one D: give me a moment.

Both Silent assassins come face to face when given a job to assassinate one. Feeling a spark they began to meet more and more, until they felt the need to be together. However, their groups had never liked their relationship, how far will they go to be with one?

This is crappy XD What is this a forbidden love thing?

**Is there any such as a 1/8 fluff?**

Gon/Feitan fluff?

Are you kidding me?

Hell if there was, I'll shat bricks.

**Suggest a title for a 7/12 hurt/comfort fic.**

Biscuit/Leorio

Now this…I guess can do?

Lemme see here… 'Never be fooled'…or idk

**What kind of plot device would you use if you wanted 4 to deflower 1?**

Hisoka deflowering Gon.

I can see that.

Of course that would be in use ropes, rape and pure shotacon.

Hell, I have a long list of things here. o_o

**Does anyone on your friends list read 7 slash?**

Biscuit slash?

I don't think so…

**Does anyone on your friends list read 3 het?**

Illumi het?

Nope, nuh-uh…

**Does anyone on your friends list write or draw 11?**

Kite…

I guess so?

**Would anyone on your friends list write 2/4/5?**

Killua/Hisoka/Kurapika

I'm okay with Killua/Kurapika

But…

Hisoka…

This…will…

It will become…

Double shota…

Can I die…nao

What's wrong with my head?

**What would 10 scream out at a moment of great passion?**

Machi screaming out at a moment of passion…

Hell I don't know. If I don't know who she's bangin' with then I have no idea.

But I guess the name…of...that guy?

**If you write about a songfic about 8, which song would you choose?**

Feitan, huh?

I guess…Flesh by Simon Curtis?

It…uh…idk, next question!

**If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warnings be?**

Gon/Kuroro/Leorio

…

OKAY

WHAT IS THIS?

But…if I did write one, like that's gonna happen. Here are the warnings:

Rated T for language, sexual themes and possible crack pairings.

**What good pick-up line for 2 to use on 10?**

Killua using a pick-up line on Machi.

Huh…

"Do you have a map? Because I got lost in your eyes"

Or I don't know. XD

**When was the last time your read a fic about 5?**

A fic about Kurapika-chuu?

Last time?... about…3 weeks ago. I got into a new anime lol.

**What is 6's super-secret kink?**

He…Has….

A…

KINKY FUR COLLECTION…!

…

What?

**Would 11 shag 9? Drunk or sober?**

Would Kite shag Pinks?

No.

I don't think so. If that happens, he'd be drunk.

**If 3 and 7 get together who tops?**

Illumi and Biscuit.

Well now!

Illumi would top, who'd you think? A girl topping a guy?

That'd be funny…

My sense of humor has no sense at all.

**1 and 9 are in a happy relationship until 9 runs off with 4. 1, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with 11 and a brief, unhappy affair with 12, then follows the wise advice of 5 and finds true love with 3. What title would you give this fic? Name three people on your friends list who would read it. Name one person who should write it.**

Gon and Phinks are in a happy relationship until Phinks runs off with Hisoka. Gon, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Kite and a brief, unhappy affair with Leorio, then follows the wise advice of Kurapika and finds true love with Illumi.

Well…now I didn't expect Gon to be hording all these men.

I mean come on!

Hell, I could see Phinks running with Hisoka into the sun-set!

I ship Gon/Killua, if Killua finds out he has an affair with his brother. Hell will come.

3 people who would read this…WAO. No…

I'd write this if I could stop laughing actually.

**How would you feel is 7/8 was canon?**

Biscuit/Feitan. Canon.

I would feel shocked, surprised and…thus a forbidden love rising up!

Wait what?

**Who would make a better college professor: 6, or 11?**

Kuroro or Kite?

Kuroro, hell he's smarter than I am _

**Do you think 2 is hot? How hot?**

Killua? Yes, could you see anything with all the steam in the room? *Insert corny pun*

**12 sends 8 on a mission. What is it, and does it succeed?**

Leorio sends Feitan on a mission.

I don't think Fei will follow, coz Leorio is not Danchou.

**What would 5 most likely be arrested for?**

Kurapika?

Huuurr….i don't want him to get arrested but…

He'd be arrested for stealing the scarlet eyes and break outta jail. Hoorah!

**If you had to walk home through a bad neighborhood late at night, would you feel safer in the company of 7 or 8?**

Biscuit or Feitan?

I'd be safe with Biscuit, coz I find her cool. And she won't torture me.

Hell, Fei could also be a choice cuz' I like torturing people XD.

**Oh my god…What XD**


End file.
